


Vacation

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: Inspired by Jaehyun's cover of "I Like Me Better"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You never wanted to go home again.

Maybe it was the quiet mornings, the distant sounds of the world waking up only just reaching your sleepy ears, the comforting weight of his arm around your waist. Or maybe it was the mornings he’d get up before you, waking you softly with a gentle touch to your cheek, the aroma of the coffee and croissants he’d gone out to buy slowly registering their scent.

Perhaps it was the hours of roaming the unfamiliar streets, sometimes getting lost, trying to communicate in another language and giggling at his flustered face as he struggled. He would always get you where you wanted to go though, forgotten bookstores tucked away at the end of an alley, dust motes suspended in the air as you gazed wide-eyed at the teetering shelves. Marveling with you as you talked excitedly, he would simply smile, dimples appearing, hands shoved in pockets.

It was quite possibly the cafes - it was always time for coffee, and there was always a cafe nearby. His face would brighten, eyes wide, as soon as he would see the sign over the door. Placing his hand at the small of your back he would push the door of the cafe open and usher you inside. He’d take his time with the menu, brow furrowing as he surveyed the board, and you could only stare at him, coffee order no longer at the forefront of your mind. You’d always sit outside, no matter the weather, watching people splashing through the rain or petting small dogs as they would stop with their owners. You’d sit close enough so your knees would touch under the table, and he would laugh as he wiped foam off of your upper lip while you fed him bites of your macaron.

But most likely it was the long walks by the river, the dusky sky turning darker and darker as you walked, the streetlights turning on to illuminate your path. Sometimes he would put his arm around your shoulder, sometimes around your waist, but most of the time he would just slip his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers. He would mention the sights, you would talk about your day, the night would get longer and less people would be about, but you never cared because he was with you - laughing at your silly jokes, fondly gazing at you when he thought you weren’t looking. He would tease you, you would nudge him with your elbow, he’d pretend to fall and this would go on until you realized how far you’d walked and how late it was. One night you’d worn uncomfortable shoes and he’d given you a piggyback ride all the way back to the hotel, with you pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck in apology. On the nights when it would get cool, he’d wrap his coat around you and you would snuggle into him, enveloping yourself in his scent and warmth.

Maybe, though, it was the nights you would go to bed together, his eyes on your form as you slipped under the blankets to join him. Pausing briefly, he’d look deeply into your eyes before cupping your face and pressing his lips to yours, gently, tenderly. You’d pull him closer, wanting more of him, fingers dancing along the waistband of his Calvins. Or maybe, it was would happen after.

And so on this, the last night of your vacation, you simply didn’t want to think about the end. You lay in his arms, watching his bare chest rise and fall as you listened to his even breaths while he slept. Sleep had long eluded you so you chose to just snuggle further into his embrace, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.


End file.
